My Time in Japan
About 6 months ago, I went on both a work placement and exchange-student-ing in the Gunma Prefecture, Japan (which is where I met the lovely Aiko and I spent about 2 months enjoying the awesomeness of Niijima Gakuen High School! I miss it, but here is my auto-biographical adventures... of my time in Japan! There are ''some ''name changes, to protect some people (most first names are the same, but last names have been changed in all cases) and a few locations have been changed. Oh oh oh, and in chapter 1, I actually had to wait 4 hours for my flight but I hurried it along so it wouldn't be overly boring... 1 I grabbed my ticket and luggage and headed over to the check-in desk, smiling politely at the Jet21 airline attendant. "Ticket?" I passed her the yellow and blue ticket as she checked it over, verified my information and smiled sweetly, passing me my luggage labels and asking me to put my suitcase on the conveyor belt. I did as she asked after putting the labels on, and I looked behind me. My mom and my sister were both standing about 20 feet away from me, waving. My brother wasn't there.. he was in hospital again. But I knew better than to worry about his lame ass. He'd bounce back, he always did! He wasn't like my other brother - the selfish ignoramus who planned to top himself in a few months. But enough of that - I was going to Japan! I couldn't wait, I'd always wanted to go and now was my chance - I could have died from the excitement coarsing through me!! The sweet lady dismissed me and I walked over to where the monitors were. I'd arrived about 30 minutes late, and the Jet21 planes were ''always ''early, no matter what flight you were travelling on. Apparently we were already boarding in Gate C! I was stunned at how late I was, but I walked as fast as I could to the gate where I had to wait... for ten minutes. By the time I got to the boarding gate, I was positive I wouldn't get a good seat, by the airline woman took me to a quiet seat near the back, next to a beautiful girl who I could only have guessed to be Japanese with long black hair, and fair skin. I got the window seat as she said she felt sick if she saw the sky. Lucky me. It was about a 4 hour flight, so I simply sat there, re-reading the Japanese Hiragana books, and noticed that the woman besides me was curious. She spoke up after twenty minutes. "Oh, so you're new to Japan?" "Yeah." "Cool, you stayin' in Gunma?" "Yeah." She smiled and went back to her book. It was in Japanese, and I could hardly read the title! I think it said "The Thousand Roses" or something. She seemed to enjoy it, at least. I fell asleep after an hour, and I awoke when the woman told me it was time to get off the plane. I was having a nice nap, but whatever. I was looking forward to getting my butt off this plane and finding my host family! They're apparently really nice, they're called the Motosua family, and they have a daughter called Mayun who is going to be living with my family for a while - I hope I fit in! Category:Bios